


Gonna Be There

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Wedding bells during the apocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Be There

Sam's fingers on his tie were shaking, and Dean wasn't sure if it was him or his brother who was more nervous. Of course, it should be him, but Sam had his role to play today, and he'd never been a fan of public speaking.

'I think that's about perfect.' The younger Winchester smiled, patting his brother's chest in a very manly fashion, but the shining wetness in his eyes betrayed him.

'You think?' Dean asked, turning to the mirror, admiring the suit. It was tailored, and probably the most expensive suit he'd ever owned. 'Wonder if she'll let me use this for fed get up afterwards.' He smirked, and Sam punched his shoulder. 'I'd better not suggest it.'

'Come on, dude. You're getting _married_.'

'Yeah.' Dean grinned, a genuine warm smile on his face. He'd only been capable of those since you'd landed in his life two years ago. It had taken a near apocalypse to get him to admit he couldn't let you walk out of his life, and you'd been together ever since. 'Still worried.'

'About what?' Sam asked, checking his hair in the mirror.

'We're hunters, Sammy.'

'So's Y/N.' His brother pointed out, not looking at him. Dean scowled at his reflection. He knew what was waiting for him out in Bobby's back yard. It was nothing fancy – Bobby and Jody had worked hard to make it look a little less like a junk yard, putting up flowers. Sam had helped and Cas had...hindered. There were other hunters there too, people that Dean and Sam had known over the years. Of course, you were there, and people that you knew. A small gathering, only about twenty people, but Dean knew it meant the world to you.

Which was half of what scared him. He was taking the biggest risk in a hunter's life – getting attached.

'You're still worried she's getting in too deep.' Sam said, distracting him from the mirror.

'I worry I'm gonna get her killed.'

'It's been what?' Sam paused, counting in his head. 'Two years? And she isn't dead yet. Hell, she's saved our asses more times than I can count.' He sniggered. 'Like that time you ended up falling in a hole and she wouldn't let you out until you admitted -'

'Yeah, yeah, can it, Sammy,' Dean groused, fiddling with his tie in the mirror again. Sam reached over, slapping his hands away. He inhaled sharply, glaring at his brother, before scrutinizing himself in the mirror once more. 'I don't want to let her down.'

'You're not going to.' Sam said, running a hand through his hair. 'Hell, you're a matching pair. She's probably worrying about the same thing across the hall.' He smiled, clapping a hand on Dean's shoulder. 'Let's get downstairs and make sure everything is ready.' Dean nodded, turning away from his reflection, following his brother out of the room. For a moment, he lingered in the hall, hearing Y/N on the other side of the opposing door, giggling away.

She didn't sound as worried as he felt.

From the moment Dean had met you, he'd known you were the one. From your spitfire attitude, to the way you hunted without fear, despite telling him the opposite, and the shared love of food and beer....there wasn't anything about you that Dean didn't love.

Except himself.

With a sigh, he turned from the door, giving Sam a less than convincing smile as he trudged down the stairs. Bobby was helping Ellen carry the cake through and Castiel was stood there, looking confused as hell.

'I am unsure as to the reason for cake at a wedding.' He muttered, and Dean chuckled.

'There never needs to really be a reason for cake, Cas. Cake is just nice.'

'I don't eat.' He stated, matter-of-factly and Dean rolled his eyes, before going out into the yard. One of Bobby's pastor friends who was in the life was there to do the ceremony, and he looked around, spotting him and heading over.

'This must be our groom.' The man grinned, offering a hand. 'I'm Pastor Keegan.'

'Nice to meet you.' Dean returned, shaking his hand firmly. 'We're gonna be ready to start soon.' He glanced over at Ellen making the final checks to the small buffet her and Jo had prepared. The younger Harvelle was upstairs, helping Y/N with her make up and dress. 'This is...'

'Terrifying?' The pastor offered and Dean relaxed a little, smiling.

'Yeah. That'd be the word.'

'We all feel it, son.' Bobby wandered past, grinning. 'I damn near ran when I got married. And it wasn't even to a hunter.'

'You'll be fine, boy.' Ellen called, winking. Sam approached from behind, smiling.

'Y/N is almost ready. I'm gonna call everyone in.'

'Sam!' Dean said, panicked. 'You got the rings, right?'

'Yeah.' Sam smiled, holding out the small box. 'I have. Don't worry, dude. Just chill and enjoy your day.'

Dean nodded, but his heart felt like it was going to hammer out of his chest. Pastor Keegan seemed to notice his discomfort, and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. 'You're going to be fine, Dean. I've met Y/N and she seems like a lovely young lady. Both of you deserve this happiness – we all know that it can often be short lived.'

'That's what worries me.' Dean replied, looking down at his shiny shoes.

'And it worries her too. But that is the benefit of this ceremony. Having someone you can share those worries and experiences with.' The pastor smiled and Dean found a small amount of comfort in his words. 'Now, shall we take our positions and wait for your bride?' Dean nodded, and followed the man up to the end of the makeshift aisle on the green grass that Bobby had mowed for the first time in a decade just for this occasion.

Everyone was taking their seats, and Dean felt hot under the collar, like he was sweating profusely. His heart beat was so fast that he thought he was gonna pass out, and he tried to control his breathing as Sam came and stood next to him. Then the music started playing and everyone fell silent as Jody and Jo came down the aisle and took their seats.

You'd picked “Stairway To Heaven” for the walk down the aisle. Everyone assumed it was because of your shared love of Zeppelin with Dean, but it was the song that had been playing in the car the first time he'd taken you in Baby. The first time he'd _really_ opened up to you. And this time, as he listened to it, a smile crossed his face, calming his nerves for a few seconds.

You emerged from the house, your father's arm looped in yours. He was your only living relative, and Dean had made sure to go about all this properly, asking for your hand and everything. He'd gotten one hell of a lecture about keeping you safe, before your dad had finally given his permission (not that Dean wouldn't have asked anyway without it but he was trying to do it right) before threatening him. Not that your dad scared him.

You did though. Sometimes.

But right now, instead of looking fierce in your usual denim and plaid, you looked like a fucking angel, and not the douchey kind. Wearing a long pearl white dress, that covered your feet, and you were beaming. There were flowers placed in your hair, which was pulled back into a delicate French plait – a hairstyle you adored but could never pull off on your own, so he frequently heard – and you'd kept the makeup to a minimum. You never wore a lot, but you'd always try for a special occasion.

To Dean, you were radiant.

To him, you were his future.

It both terrified and excited him.

When you finally reached his side, leaving your father's hold to join him, Dean exhaled the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, smiling at you, feeling tears prick his eyes.

'You're not supposed to cry.' You whispered, your own eyes shining. Dean let out a small laugh, before taking your hand, and the pastor started to speak.

'We are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of Dean Winchester and Y/N Y/L/N.' He looked out over the crowd, before catching Dean's eye. 'We all know what life is, especially the one we lead. And in these difficult times it is more important than ever to hold onto those things that make life worth fighting for, that make us happy. Love has never been so important than it is today.' You nodded, staring into Dean's green eyes, your hands clutching his tightly.

'Dean, I believe you and Y/N have your own vows.' He looked up at Pastor Keegan, nodding.

'Y/N.' Dean took a breath, his eyes not leaving yours. 'Sammy reminded me earlier that you've saved my ass more times than we could count. And I want you to know, that this fight? With you by my side, I feel like I could win it. You're my guiding light, my rock, the love of my life.' He smiled, raising your hands to press a kiss to your knuckles. 'I've never felt so strong than when I'm with you. I promise to always keep you safe, to always have your back, and to always be there.'

'Dean...' You choked back a sob, before the pastor nodded at you, indicating it was your turn. 'I was lost, didn't think I've ever find a reason, and then you crashed into my life. I always through being a hunter meant misery and death, but you've given me hope, love and warmth. I promise to always fight for you, to always love you, and always keep you smiling.'

'Do we have the rings?' The pastor asked, and Sam passed them over. As Keegan spoke, you and Dean exchanged the simple gold and silver bands, both inscribed with protective words, and waited for your cue. 'You may now kiss the bride.' Pastor Keegan said, and Dean pulled you forward, still maintaining a little of his rough edge. The crowd of assembled hunters cheered him on as he kissed you hard, and you pulled back, smiling and giggling as Jo flashed her camera again and again.

'Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Winchester.' Pastor Keegan said. 'May your lives be long and happy.'

'Thank you.' You whispered, clinging onto Dean's waist as rice showered over your heads. Dean smiled down at you.

'You ready to be a Winchester, Y/N?'

You nodded. 'Always.'

 


End file.
